Becoming a CSI
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Maxine Valera is on her way to become a CSI, but she needs to learn how to handle a gun first and is having doubts about it. Luckily Calleigh is there to help.


**_Authorst Note: _**I got this idea from Emmilyyx5o's story Escapades with Maxine and I just couldn't resist writing it. This one is for you Emmilyyx5o.

_**Becoming a CSI**_

"I told you once before that if you want to become a CSI and work in the field it would a big advantage if you carried a gun," Horatio said and looked at Valera.

"But Horatio, I really can't do that, I am no good with a gun and I don't feel comfortable around them," said Valera honest.

"Valera, I am not forcing you to do this, but if there is a shootout and you can't fire back, you are in trouble, all I am asking you are to think about it okay," he said in a calm tone.

"I will, I promise," she said with a heavy sigh, heading towards the wardrobe.

She let out a frustrated huff and banged her fists against her locked. Why did this have to be so hard? All she wanted was to be out there along with the rest, yet she knew she was no good when it came to guns. She had no idea what to do.

"Valera, are you okay," Calleigh's voice interrupted her thinking.

"No," she answered, looking at her supervisor.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" the blonde offered.

"It's just lately I have as you know tried to step out of the lab to try to become a CSI, I should have never left here in the first place as I missed a lot while I was gone. The main trouble I am having now is however that well all of you is having guns and well I'm not that…" she stopped, knowing Calleigh was most likely the wrong person to talk about this with.

"That comfortable around them, I got that already. Maxine it is nothing to be ashamed of as they are quite dangerous. However if you want to learn how to handle them I would be happy to help," the blonde said and smiled kindly at her friend.

"You would, you are sure that is not a bother?" she asked, looking at her with insecure eyes.

"No, not at all, just let me know when a good time is for you and I will make sure I can help you then," said the blonde.

"I will, and thank you," said Maxine and smiled back at her.

"You are welcome Maxine," said the older woman before again leaving her.

* * *

><p>After Valera had thought the matter through she came to the conclusion that she had to learn how to fire a gun, so she sat up an appointment with Calleigh at the same Friday after work.<p>

Maxine of course didn't own a gun so she was thinking about renting one until Calleigh offered her to borrow one of hers. Maxine of course accepted this offer, it was after all cheaper than to rent one.

Maxine insecure felt the gun in her hand for a second before putting on her hearing aid. She looked at Calleigh that nodded at her. The brunette insecurely pressed the trigger and gasped. The shot felt a lot different when she first though, and she at once understood why she had to hold the gun with both hands.

The brunette turned to look at the blonde behind her with surprised eyes.

"How did it feel?" Calleigh asked with a smile.

"Weird," Maxine admitted.

"May I suggest something that would make the firing go better?" Calleigh asked.

"Uhm I don't know if I want to…" Maxine stopped, looking down.

"Just trust me," said Calleigh, looking deeply into her mocha colored eyes.

"I will, but you have to guide me," she said, looking a bit insecure.

Calleigh nodded, motioning for her to turn. Valera did and Calleigh got a little closer saying, "Spread your legs a bit wider."

"Like this?" Valera said, trying to do so.

"Yes, then arms," she said.

Valera tried, but she was shivering. Calleigh up course noticed and let her arms go alongside Valera's and her hands carefully wrapping around them, making them more steady before whispering, "Shot."

Valera took a deep breath before pulling the trigger once as before.

"Again," Calleigh whispered, her hot breath caressing the skin right below Maxine's ear.

A shiver ran down Maxine's spine as she pulled the trigger a couple of more times, before lowering the gun, feeling Calleigh's hands withdraw from her own and instead rest on her hip. She could still feel her breath against her own neck making her feel more at ease then before, and something else as well…

"Now how do you feel?" the blonde whispered.

"I feel…I have no words to describe it," said Maxine letting on hand release itself from the gun to rest on top of Calleigh's.

"Is that good or bad?" Calleigh asked, resting her head on her shoulder.

"It's very good, thank you for the lesson," said Maxine with a smile.

"You are welcome," said Calleigh.

"Do you want your gun back?" Valera wanted to know.

"No you keep it as a welcome present," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"Welcome to what?" Valera questioned.

"Welcome to a life bearing a firearm," said the blonde.

"How do you know I will?" Maxine asked.

"Just a feeling I have," said Calleigh, releasing her grip around her waist, and by the time Maxine had time to turn to look for her she was gone.

* * *

><p>It was a Monday a couple of weeks after this that Horatio ran into Valera in the hallway. He of course couldn't help but notice the gun hanging on her side and said, "So I take it you concurred your fear of guns."<p>

"I have," said Valera and smiled at him.

"Good, so I take it you will carry from now on," said Horatio.

"I will thanks to a very dear friend," said Valera, letting her hand stroke over the gun.

"I'm glad to hear," said Horatio, looking closer at it, he couldn't help to notice that the gun had a striking resemblance to once Calleigh once used to own.

"Well I have to go if there weren't anything else," said Maxine, looking at the redhead.

"I can't say that there is," he said, letting her continued down the hallways just as Calleigh came to join him.

"She looked happy," Calleigh said referring to Valera.

"I believe that she is, she is now licensed to carry a gun after what I got," he said.

"Really that is great," said Calleigh with a smile.

"I think so too, but the gun she was carrying it looked a lot that one you used to own," he said.

"No wonder as it is the same one, I gave it to her so she wouldn't have to buy one," Calleigh admitted.

"How very generous of you," said Horatio.

"Not at all as every girl should have the chance of having their first…" said Calleigh and smiled at him.

"I suppose you are right," said Horatio and smiled back.

"I know I am, well I better go congratulate her on getting her license to carry," said Calleigh, giving him a nod, making him wonder if there was something more than friendship between the two ladies as Calleigh had passed on her gun to Valera.

* * *

><p>"So I hear congratulations are in order," the blonde said when she fond Valera in firearms moments later.<p>

"Uh-huh, I managed to do it, thank you so much for the gun, I couldn't have done this without it," said Valera and smiled at her.

"Well I do believe it you could have done it with any gun, but still you are welcome," said Calleigh.

"Still I needed your help to get to the point of doing it," Valera pointed out.

Calleigh didn't say anything to that; she just smiled warmly at her friend.

Valera however without out further thought walked over and gently kissed Calleigh's red lips.

Calleigh looked at her with shocked eyes and said, "What on earth was that for?"

"I don't know really, I just wanted to do it to show my appreciation, I mean I would have never gotten to be a CSI or carry a gun if it hadn't been for you," said Valera and smiled at her.

"I'm perfectly sure that you would have become that if it wasn't for me as well, you have it in you Maxine," said Calleigh and smiled back.

"Still I should never have left, I am so glad I came back, I really missed you," she said, looking deeply into Calleigh's emerald eyes.

"I missed you too," said Calleigh and looked down, blushing a bit shyly.

Valera, let a hand go to raise her chin before asking, "Are you still with Eric?"

"No, we ended it not long after you left, it just wasn't right anymore," said Calleigh.

"Means you are single which is good for me, so can I take you out for dinner to celebrate?" she asked her, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"You can, are you picking me up or meeting me there?" asked Calleigh.

"I'll pick you up at your place Miss Firearms," said Valera, leaning so she could gently suck on the blonde's earlobe.

"Mmm not here Maxi mine, you'll have to wait to later," said the blonde letting out a little moan.

"Later it is the, you have to go I take it," said Maxine.

"I do, meeting Horatio at the scene," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"Well if I don't see you later I will pick you up at six," said Maxine, kissing her lips again.

"Sounds good, well if I don't see you, have a great day," said Calleigh, leaning in to kiss her a bit deeper before hurrying off. Valera just looked after her giggling lightly.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
